Friends
by CurrentlyIncognito
Summary: Hinata, raised by the Akatsuki, sees Gaara alone in the playground. :3 reviewers will be cuddled.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know why I even bother. Not mine.

Plot: Have I ever had one? … No? … Smart.

A bundle of clothes sat in the seat.

The metal squeaked as it swung in it's hinges, threatening to throw it's occupant off the seat.

Even the swing didn't want to play with him.

He propelled himself forward with his tiny little feet.

Crew cut hair moved in the wind with the grass.

He could've passed for a part of the playground.

She only noticed him because of the soft sigh he gave when she was passing through.

The little girl who stepped into the playground clearly didn't belong to Suna. She was dressed in a pale blue dress, barely hanging onto her bony body by two flimsy straps.

Pretty little thing she was. Another proof she didn't belong here.

And when she opened her mouth to speak to the little boy, it was certain, marked and signed that she belonged nowhere _near _here.

'Hello,' she had a soft little voice, almost like a sigh.

He looked up, scrutinizing her with his crimson eyes. Her dark blue hair kept short apart from two longer strands in the front, was decorated with a pink flower bow.

She looked too cute to be walking alone.

'Can I play with you, please?' polite, just like her masters ordered.

Soft eyes.

Everything about her screamed, 'CUTE LITTLE BUNNY'_. _

He wondered tiredly if the little children had figured out another prank to play on him.

He was tempted to scare her away with his sand.

She walked lightly towards him.

She didn't have footsteps.

They were forbidden by her masters.

She extended a hand, there was a bandage wrapped around every finger on both her hands, 'I'm Hinata,' she smiled.

There was another bandage around her neck.

Both her knees and one of her legs were entirely covered.

A band-aid on her cheeks.

Ugly bruises where bandages aren't.

A newly sewn stitch on her forehead.

Scratches and burns where bruises aren't.

He realized she was almost as damaged as he is.

He clutched her hand, 'Gaara.'

Reviewers woul be cuddled to death. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't know why I even bother. Not mine.

Plot: Have I ever had one? … No? … Smart.

Note: :D Am so happy so many people reviewed. *does little dance of joy* hope i don't disappoint. XD

She pushed the swing gently.

He was surprised there was force in those skinny arms.

'Where are you from?' he asked, attempting to make small talk.

'Everywhere,' she smiled at his confusion, 'my masters likes to move around.' She dropped her voice into a secretive whisper, '_they _might find us.'

'They?' he too, had a soft voice. Almost cracked. He doesn't use them that often.

She smiled, 'that's what my masters call them.'

'The bad people?' he hazard a guess.

She actually giggled.

He liked that sound. People don't giggle much when they're around him.

They cower.

'Not the bad ones. Why would we be afraid of bad people? It's the good ones we have to watch out for,' she quoted happily.

He frowned. Sounds complicated to him.

'Why were you alone?' she asked after a moment of silence.

He kept quiet.

'My masters say I'm not supposed to be seen,' she said suddenly. 'Can you keep a secret?'

Small nod.

She smiled, 'Can we be friends?'

She was being greedy today.

Another small nod.

A radiant smile graced her lips, 'Gaara-kun, can I come and play with you again tomorrow?'

Yup.

She was being very, very greedy today.

Bad things can happen to her later.

He gave her a puzzled look.

The smiled slipped off her face, 'I-I-It's o-okay if y-you d-d-do-'

'Here?'

She grinned and nodded, 'I'll see you after lunch?'

He allowed his head to bob up and down once more.

'Gaara-sama! You're wanted back at your home!' a suna Shinobi shouted from a save distance, taking care to back away as quickly as possible after he delivered the message.

Little Gaara didn't look back as he walked away.

But the little girl he was talking to before wasn't there anymore anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. :(

Plot: Err... summarized in less than four hundred words? *points down*

Gaara headed towards the playground.

The road was clear.

After all, going to the playground at three pm everyday had been a routine for months.

People learnt to stay away.

The killing aura helped.

Today, however, it was most potent.

His uncle's betrayal left him feeling angry.

Betrayed.

If glares could kill, his would've been banned by international treaty.

He loved his uncle.

It made him…

Sad.

He stopped and sniffed.

Unloved.

Gaara shook his head, ruffling his already ruffled mass of hair.

He was angry!

Angry!

He stomped towards the playground, determined to hate his little friend.

She's in it too, he's sure of it!

But she's been so nice to him…

_So had your uncle_, whispered a malicious little voice.

His resolve regained, he promptly glared at the bundle of clothes on the sand pit. _Convenient_, sneered the same voice. His sand was eager for blood. Yesterday's had been most delicious.

She turned, instantly feeling his presence, a frown on her forehead.

She was sure it was him, but the killing waves coming from him was unfamiliar.

'Gaara?' her unsure smile shined through the bunch of flowers she had in her arms. She was well hidden in the cloak that he had given her.

He joined her in the crease on his forehead. His bafflement was winning over the anger.

Hinata opened her arms, releasing as shower of purple flowers as she did. It must have taken her forever to collect so much. Her hands waved in the air hesistantly as she tottered towards him, 'ano… Gaara?'

Gaara stood still, unable to understand the situation.

Her fingers brushed his face.

She stopped tottering. Her hands went to her eyes gently, 'ano…' she sounded embarrassed, 'my masters-'

He stepped onto her flowers as he threw his arms around her, engulfing her little frame in his slighter larger form.

She let him hold her in silence for a while before asking in a slightly trembling voice, 'Can we still be friends?'

She felt him nod against her shoulder.

She ventured, 'Really?'

His nod was fierce.

'Even though I can't see?'

Note: Happy (belated) Christmas! :) Wanted to post this up before, but I procrastinated. ^^ Hope you enjoyed. I hope to have another one done for 2010. Did you enjoy reading?


End file.
